


Anniversary

by Randomfan188



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Conjunx Endura, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfan188/pseuds/Randomfan188
Summary: “Megatron, I… cannot condone what you have done. Not only to me, or to him, but to the universe as a whole. You tore more than our family apart in this war, you tore apart Cybertron, and countless other planets. I refuse to let you do the same to this one. Every day, I must tell myself to forget the past and move on. Forget you, forget what once was-” Megatron looked at him with a small frown, trying to understand what the Prime was getting at.“-but I cannot forget Hot Rod.”





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A small one shot I wrote for a friend on Discord~

Dim headlights cut through the sheets of rain pelting the thick redwood forests of California. It was dark, approaching one, that eerie time of morning, and along with the type of weather most would stay off the roads. But then, he wasn’t _most._

 

Solemnly, he watched as the trees slowly passed by; tall and majestic, grand and powerful. Old as time. They reminded him of… times before. Before everything had happened. _Before everything had gone wrong._ But the past was the past, no matter how much he wished it different.

 

To the left, just ahead of him, was a small clearing. It was abandoned, save for a lone figure facing away from him, as proud and tall as the trees that surrounded them both, hands folded neatly behind him. He did not turn around as the truck pulled up, as the headlights turned off, as the telltale sound of a transformation sequence cut through the hash patter of rain. Only when it stopped, when both were silent, did one of them speak.

 

“I was unsure if you would come… _Megatron…”_ At that, the ruthless leader of the Decepticons’ shoulders tensed.

 

“You assumed I’d forgotten? After all these years, Optimus, that is what you think of me?”

 

“You have not exactly given me much hope as of late.” The Prime replied, and despite his even tone Megatron could _feel_ the crushing weight, the same sadness that clutched at his spark no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Some things are too strong, even if professed to be weak.

 

“I… am truly sorry for missing the last three anniversaries. My mission sent me far away, I thought I would be able to make it back in time, but…” He finally turned, looking at Optimus and conveying his pain, the smallest crack in a nearly perfect facade. Then again, no one was perfect. Certainly not them. If they were, they wouldn’t be here this night, standing in the rain, mourning what was and what could have been.

 

Optimus took a step forward. There was still a bit of distance between himself and the warlord, but if he reached out, he would have been able to graze the other mech’s chest plating with the tips of his digits. He didn’t, though. He couldn’t- couldn’t trust what himself or the other would do, how they would react to such an action. So his arms remained at his sides, stoic as ever.

 

“Megatron, I… cannot condone what you have done. Not only to me, or to him, but to the universe as a whole. You tore more than our family apart in this war, you tore apart Cybertron, and countless other planets. I refuse to let you do the same to this one. Every day, I must tell myself to forget the past and move on. Forget you, forget what once was-” Megatron looked at him with a small frown, trying to understand what the Prime was getting at.

_“-but I cannot forget Hot Rod.”_

 

There. The name had been spoken and the soft growl mixed with a heady whine that escaped from Megatron’s vocalizer would have been deemed impossible by anyone who had even heard the leader’s name. But Optimus knew better.

 

 _“And you think I can?”_ Was the somewhat harsh reply. “You think that I would forget what we created together? The days of Megatronus and Orion Pax may be long gone, but they still _existed,_ Optimus. You and I both know that. You and I both loved him dearly, _and you would be wise not to forget that.”_ He took a thunderous step forward, and the two were close enough now that their chest plates were almost touching.Optimus did not look down, did not waver, and neither did Megatron.

 

“I do remember, Megatron.” How could he forget the happiest years of his life? Megatronus had made him feel loved, appreciated, like they were actually making a difference. And when they became Conjunx Endura he could not have been more elated. Not long after came Hot Rod, and, unfortunately, the war. His, _their_ sparkling had only known battle his whole life, and was raised fighting his own sire.

 

The worst part of it all? It was Megatron himself who had killed his own beloved creation. He’d been aiming for Ultra Magnus when Hot Rod had jumped in front, taking the blast. There was no recovery. No survival. And that was the only time anyone had ever seen Megatron cry.

 

Now they met, once a year, to commemorate the death of their beloved child. The only thing in the world that they still both loved and yet also reminded them of the other. The only thing that could have drawn them together again, possibly even ended the war… gone.

 

“We act as if we never loved. The Autobots, the Decepticons, none of it mattered once. It was just Megatronus, Orion Pax, and their little Hot Rod.” Optimus looked up at Megatron, _truly_ looked at him, and Megatron remembered why he always fought the Prime so viciously, so relentlessly. It was because he knew, deep down in the very bottom of his spark, that he still loved him. Still wished that his wretched war never happened. Still wished that they could once again have what once was.

 

But it was not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! I hope everyone enjoyed and constructive criticism is always appreciated so if you have any, please comment! Also I'm thinking of writing more one shots and taking requests, so if you have anything you'd like me to write you can contact me via Tumblr (@superviralgalaxy) or email (jjham188@gmail.com)! Thank you lovelies, and I hope to write again soon!


End file.
